


sun kissed skin on my lips

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M, jamaica trip, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene alluded to in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6138813/chapters/14067165">can't complain about much these days</a> where Dan tops for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun kissed skin on my lips

Phil's body is laid out in front of him, pale and stretched out long on the sheets. 

Dan gets to have this, in those little ways that come with being someone's _person_. He gets to kiss and touch when he wants, he gets to smooth his hands over Phil's sides and kiss those little pudges of flesh at his hips and he could cry with how much he loves this all. This man, this bed, this whole trip. This life, the one he's living right now. It's pretty fucking fantastic. 

"Hurry up," Phil says, wiggling in a way that makes his ass jiggle cutely. 

Phil's nervous. Dan can tell he's nervous but he can also tell Phil wants it too and that's why Dan has two fingers slicked up and he's holding Phil apart with his other hand, staring down at that tight little hole with the smattering of hair around it. It's not sexy, objectively, but at the same time - it's probably the hottest thing he's ever seen and his dick twitches just imagining how it's going to stretch around him. He's got the vividly pornographic imagination of someone who has spent entirely too many years verifying his sexuality through late nights on the internet, but even so he feels downright virginal right now. 

He pushes a finger into Phil and hears the shuddering breath Phil takes. "You've done this before, right?" Dan asks. 

He knows the answer, but he wants Phil to talk, he wants Phil's voice to cut the heavy silence, and asking a question seems less embarrassing than asking. While Phil answers, he adds a second finger. 

"Yeah," Phil says, voice muffled by the pillow. "Wait, fingered myself, or been-" 

"This." Dan crooks his fingers and moves them a little bit. 

"Mm-" The moan breaks off abruptly. "Yeah. I have. Thinking of you." 

The thing about Phil dirty talking is that he doesn't sound like he's dirty talking at all. He just does it so bluntly, no special intonation or suggestive tone. He just says things and they're sexy because he means what he's saying, every time. It's so effective that Dan has to squeeze his dick in his hand because it's twitching and jerking against his stomach and he has _one job to do_ here, and that doesn't involve jizzing all over the cute little peach fuzz on Phil's ass. 

Phil pushes back against him and his gasp at the third finger isn't quite as happy sounding. Dan's mind is already racing ahead - he's got big fingers, right? So this should be about the size of his dick, you know, shaped differently, but about the same - and he just doesn't want to hurt Phil. It seems ridiculous since he takes it up the ass fairly regularly at this point and in his mind he knows it feels good, knows it doesn't hurt, but there's a weird feeling of too-much-responsibility with this role reversal and he doesn't want to do it wrong somehow, because wouldn't that just be his luck, the one sad idiot on the planet that instinct and nature fails, and it doesn't even matter that he's done this before because that was with a girl and Phil is definitely not a girl and maybe the logistics are the same but are they really? He just doesn't know, that's the point, he doesn't know- 

"Dan." Phil whines. "Stop thinking. I'm ready." 

Dan wipes his fingers on the towel they've set aside and Phil turns over and holds his arms out. Dan's almost shaking with the anticipation but Phil soothes him in three little words. "Come kiss me." 

It's better when they're kissing. It's much, much better when Phil's pulling him out of his own head and they're kissing and Phil's arms are around him and he tastes like salt water despite the shower he took and he smells like clean soap and this, they, are everything good in the world together just like this. 

He can practically feel himself melting into it and suddenly it feels more like sex, like what it usually is between them. Phil's hands are squeezing his ass and his he's snickering into Dan's neck even though nothing's actually that funny and Dan is grinding against his stomach and everything gets that hotslickgodyes haze over it. Kisses wetter and messier, bodies straining together, and Phil's prodding his side with the lube bottle and-

"Want you to fuck me," Phil says. "Please fuck me." 

Dan's panting but unwound some and he wants so badly just to be in Phil now that he's more confident as he slicks himself up. No condom, because they had that talk and they took those tests, but extra lube drizzled right into the crack of Phil's ass and then Phil is holding his own legs up and open so Dan can press himself right there. He's so hard he's aching, foreskin all the way back and the tip of his cock looks so strange disappearing into Phil. He groans like it's been punched right out of his chest when the head pops in and Phil's face is giving nothing away so Dan just stays there. He moves his sticky hands to grip Phil's hips and says, "Okay?" in a choked voice because it might kill him but if Phil says no he'll pull out in an instant. 

"Yeah," Phil says, then clears his throat and says it again more confidently. "I am, yeah. You can - yeah." 

Dan pushes in, a little at a time. He thought he'd be closer but the distraction of checking in on Phil keeps him just shy of the edge, at least until Phil gives a loud groan and one of his legs slips out of his own grasp and the sudden motion as Dan jerking forward, crying out. 

"It's good, it's good, move, come on," Phil urges him, giving up on the position he was in and reaching for Dan with both arms. Dan surges forward until they're chest to chest and it works out well, that extra inch he has on Phil, how long the both are. It makes this work, Dan rocking into Phil without getting too far away, and Phil kissing him greedily. 

"I'm so-" Dan pants. There it is, there's that lack of control he'd been so anxiously anticipating. "I can't-" 

"Go ahead," Phil says, rocking back against Dan. "You can, it's fine, I want you to." 

"In?" Dan asks, hoping he doesn't start to come before Phil can even answer. He's getting better, he thinks, but sometimes it just sneaks up on him like that. 

"Yeah." Phil shudders and his cock jerks between them and, shit, he likes that, doesn't he? That's getting him off, the idea of Dan coming in him. "Come in me, Dan." 

Knowing it turns Phil on just pushes Dan even closer. He's sweaty and he knows his face is doing stupid things but he doesn't care right now, he just pushes his hips in, in, in, tight little hunches against Phil's body, and then he lets out a desperate toe curling moan of completion as he comes in Phil. 

He stays there, arms trembling as he holds himself over Phil, until the last of the twitches of pleasure are gone. "Fuck," he breathes out, leaning down to kiss Phil. He laughs shakily against Phil's mouth. "Did that do like, anything for you?" 

Phil laughs. "Dan. That was amazing." 

"But you're still-" 

"Amazing," Phil insists. 

"No." A tiny smile plays at Dan's lips. "That's you." 

He laughs when Phil slaps his ass. "It did feel good, though. If it had lasted like, five more minutes - I think I'd have come." 

Five minutes. Dan almost snorts. Sure. Maybe with like, a couple snack breaks thrown in there. Or a cock ring. 

(... actually, though.) 

"Maybe next time," Phil says. 

His eyes are so blue (swimming, Dan thinks, he's swimming in them) and there's no joke lingering in them. He kisses Phil again as he eases out. Everything down there feels tacky with drying lube and, well, everything else, and it's weird not to reach for the condom like sense memory would have him do but he'll take care of all of that after this slightly more pressing matter - getting Phil off. 

He's reaching down immediately, grabbing the lube and puddling it into his palm so he can stroke Phil back to full hardness. It doesn't take long before Phil is fucking into his fist and tilting his head back and crying out as come stripes over Dan's fingers and decorates his stomach. 

Phil likes when the touches linger. Phil likes to be kissed, he likes to be petted and held. He likes the clean up quick and perfunctory and then he likes cuddles and Dan loves doing things Phil likes because those are the things that Dan likes too. It's been a revelation to learn how not to fear rejection, to know that every time he reaches out Phil will want to take his hand, that every touch and kiss is invited. 

"I love you," Phil says sleepily. "And - I think I'm leaking." 

Dan snorts into his shoulder. "We could shower." 

"Give me a few minutes head start. I'm not sure how dignified this is going to be." 

"What, I can fuck your ass but can't watch you finger my come back out of it?" Dan is sometimes guilty of being as bawdy as possible just to watch Phil react. This time, Phil just laughs. 

"Next time," Phil says again, turning to kiss Dan one more time. "Five minutes. Come join me then." 

It's a ridiculous three more kisses before Phil actually leaves the bed. As soon as the water starts, Dan turns onto his side and buries a giddy noise into the pillow closest to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/140664476549/sun-kissed-skin-on-my-lips) :)


End file.
